efedfandomcom-20200216-history
RWA Summerbash 2
Arkham Asylum Match for the Undisputed RWA Championship: Superman Prime © vs. Batman Non-Sanctioned Match: Johnny Cage vs. Apocalypse Money In The Bank Match: Homer Simpson vs. Alex Mercer vs. Marcus Fenix vs. Ichigo vs. Red Skull vs. Boba Fett vs. Miroku the Monk vs. Ezio Extreme Rules Match for the RWA Extreme Championship: Deathstroke © vs. Jason Todd Last Ride Match for the RWA American Heavyweight Championship: Reaper X vs. Spiderman Last Woman Standing Match for the RWA Women's Championship: Samus © vs. Black Canary Summerbash Street Fight Tag Team Match: All Americans (Guile & Captain America) vs. Anakin & Dr. Doom RWA Internet Championship: Green Lantern © vs. Edward Elric RWA Tag Team Championships: Bane & Juggernaut © vs. The Chosen Duo (The Karate Kid & Luke Skywalker) Spawn vs. Blue Beetle Results *2 - Blue Beetle told the fans that he would win and he proved the world wrong. He hit Spawn with the mic and beating the hell out of him as well. Then Vega made his return and stare down Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle told him to bring it and Vega went for the Spanish Rush but hit the Spanish Rush to Spawn. *3 - Alex Star interfered throughout the match and cost Bane & Juggernaut the match as well. After the match, all three men celebrated in the ring until Danny Phantom walk to the ring slowly, saw Alex and grabs Alex by the throat the moment he entered the ring. But before he attacked Alex, The Chosen Duo attacked Danny from behind with the tag titles and ran away like scolded dogs. Then Danny turned his attention to Bane and hits the Screwdriver on Bane. Danny points to Super Nova Inc. and tells them they are dead. *5 - The match was fought in the backstage when Anakin & Dr. Doom attacked the All Americans from behind. After the match, The Chosen Duo were in the ring and Luke Skywalker told the All Americans congratulations on the match and earn the victory and won't get a chance by becoming the tag champs in the future because they both suck. Then The All Americans made their way to the ring and an mysterious individual attack both of them from behind and that mysterious individual was none other than Akuma. He then layed out both men by giving a Demonic Kick to Guile and a Demonic Driver to Captain America as well. Finally, The Karate Kid told the crowd that to say hello to the Personal Bodyguard of Super Nova Inc. aka Akuma. *6 - After the match, Zelda attacked Black Canary from behind and gave her a ZDT. *7 - Reaper X goated his victory over the Amazing Spiderman. Then he gets a wrecking ball machine and uses it to the smash the hearse while Spiderman was in the hearse. *9 - Opitmus Prime was Red Skull's replacment in the match. During the match, Alex Mercer and Marcus Fenix are fighting each other they are going up the ramp and fighting to the backstage area. Mercer came back to the ring with a bloody lead pipe in his hand. Later, Fenix came back to the ring even in a bloody mess. Also, Broly interfered in the match and gave his boss Miroku a steel chair to help him. *10 - Apocalypse use a sledgehammer to hurt Johnny Cage by hitting that sledgehammer on Cage's back after the match. Kyle4000 came to the rescue and Apocalypse left the ring before Kyle laid a hand on him. Apocalypse brings out a cocky smile while Kyle stares down to him as the EMTs attend to him. *11 - At the end of the match, both opponents were punching each other on top of the second cage and then both men fell off of the cage and landed at the same time. To make a clear winner, RWA President Liam Neeson ask the production crew to show the replay to show who won the match. Replay shows that Batman landed on the floor first by less than an eight of a second before Prime's and therefor, Batman was declared the winner. During Batman's celebration, Bart came out and celebrated with him. They were about to shake hands with each other, then suddenly Bart nailed Batman with the BartKO. Bart then punch Batman repeatadly, picks him up and nailed him with the Undisputed title followed by a punt kick. Bart told the fans why he betrayed the fans because he was sick and tired of getting screwed over so he thought about sending a little message to their so called hero. He pick Batman again and hit him with a mic. The show ended with the belt laying onto of Batman and Bart doing his signature Bart pose. Miscellaneous Facts *Kyle gave Keith a birthday party with balloons, a cake, and pinata. Also, the party had musical guests Metallica, Avenged Sevenfold, and Slipknot. When Keith and Kyle was about to cut the cake, Red Skull was about to crash the party. Red Skull told remarks about eating German cake that are not made from Jews and winning MITB later. Keith told him that he came here to crash his party just to bash the people of America? Well if you don't love our country, then get the fuck out!!!!!!!! Keith grabs Red Skull and he was going to attack him but Red Skull hit the Red Skull Crushing Finale to Kyle and Keith went for the Raging Stunner. But out of nowhere, FZW Owner "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase just came in from the crowd and attacked Keith from behind and he locks in the Million Dollar Dream. Red Skull punch Keith in the stomach while Ted was holding him and after that, Red Skull hit the Sieg Hiel to Keith as well. And DiBiase say Happy Birthday Keith with his sinister laugh of his after he crashed the party. Also, he gave Red Skull some money for his services and take out Keith. *Red Skull and Ted DiBiase was talking of how their plan is working so far after they crashed Keith's birthday party. RWA President Liam Neeson heard their plan and told Red Skull that his contract with RWA have been expired and Red Skull was furious of the situation. He ask security to escort both Red Skull and DiBiase out of the building at once. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS